1. Technical Field
The invention relates to lighting devices, particularly to variable lighting devices.
2. Related Art
Lighting devices are necessary in our daily life. A lighting device serves as not only an illuminator but also ornamentation. Most lighting devices are turned on/off by a switch. Such a control manner is too tame or draggy for ornamental lighting devices. On the other hand, conventional lighting devices are unvarying in shape. For ornamental lighting devices, this is not good enough, too.